


Broken Hearts and Jade Green Tears

by Bookworm445



Series: Dirk Week 2017 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk Week 2017, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: For Dirk Week Day 5 - Ship





	

Kanaya turned up exactly when she said she would. You heard the knock on your door and jumped - she’d been completely honest (and nice) so far, but you hadn’t actually expected her to turn up. You get up from your computer chair and open your door. Kanaya is standing there with - woah okay, that’s a copious amount of blankets. Or is that just fabric? And you think there's some clothing in there too - either way, you grab half of it off her and let her inside.

As soon as she gets into your room, Kanaya dumps her bundle of various fabrics on the floor in the middle of your room and then starts gathering smuppets. You watch bewildered, still holding the pile of stuff you took from her. She looks up at you.

“Dump that on the pile and help me find some of those puppets of yours!” you stare, but do as you’re told. When the pile is big enough by Kanaya’s standards - by yours, it’s a huge heap of shit and you don’t know what you’re gonna do about it - she drags you down to sit next to her. You practically collapse; Kanaya’s way stronger than you (you are not surprised - she’s a troll and carries chainsaws around like they’re nothing) but that power imbalance seems to surprise her. She stares at you, taller (why did you not notice how  _ tall _ she is), looking down at you, and then she moves. You watch as she shifts next to you, slipping down until you’re the same height, and then she begins to talk.

“Dirk,” she says, “you have  _ criminally _ low self-esteem.” And then she turns slightly and her hand comes up and she’s  _ papping _ you. You melt - physical contact isn’t something you’re very used to, even when you were dating Jake, and you’re so unused to it you almost want to flinch away.  Kanaya notices - of course she does, she’s Kanaya - and literally drags you into a hug. It takes a bit, but you force yourself to relax and she smiles, draws back, and the look on her face (jade sits in the corner of her eyes like gems and she’s crying for  _ you _ ) breaks your heart.

  
You think you broke hers too.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
